Deception
by narni4eva
Summary: What would happen if L fell for Light, knowing he was Kira, and kept his identity secret? And what would be the consequences if someone else found out?
1. Disaster Area

**Well, my first Death Note fanfic, I suppose. This focuses on the idea that everything is not as it seems to us, the reader of the manga. What if Light and L were in love all along, and planning together? First of all it will tell the story of how they got together, and later on a bit of a twist will take it away from the original storyline. I guess this is what could happen in an alternate universe, or what would have happened if they had loved each other from early on. Enjoy :)**

**Oh, and sorry about the Anglicised names :O I couldn't bring myself to call him Yagami Light, you see...**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - Disaster Area

Light looked around the room, and sighed. For an official police investigation centre, it was a mess. The table was littered with dirty plates and cutlery, and the floor was covered with crumbs. It looked like some kind of cake bomb had hit - by the looks of it, strawberry cheesecake. A plain white shirt was draped over the arm of a chair, which presumably meant it needed washing, although you could never tell with L. He never bothered to clean up after himself, not when Light was there to do it for him. Light couldn't stand the mess. It was ridiculous. How could L even think in this kind of environment? He glanced across at the detective, sitting in his own unusual way on a chair in front of the computer, staring at the screen. Light wasn't even sure that he _was_ thinking.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L said, without even looking round.

Light shook his head in amazement. "How did you do that? You couldn't even see me."

"This computer screen is reflective." L pointed out indolently, with a bored tone of voice. "I can see your every move."

"Oh." Light laughed sheepishly. It wasn't often that he was caught out like that. There weren't many people who _could_ catch him out, save L. And L always would, because that was his nature, just as he would always catch L out. It was why they worked together. In more ways than one.

"Besides, Light-kun," L continued, "It's not as if you don't stare at me a lot. In fact, I would estimate the possibility that you are staring at me at any given moment to be around seventy-eight point three percent."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Why so low?" He asked.

"You sleep." L replied.

Light chuckled. At first, L's endless statistics and guesses had driven him up the wall. Especially the ones that were true, like "I think you're Kira." That hadn't been half as bad, though, as what came after.

Glancing over at L, Light smiled to see he was once again engrossed in the screen. He gave the chain between them a gentle tug.

"Forgotten me already, Ryuzaki?" He teased quietly, although at the back of his mind there was an uneasy wish that he was wrong, that L would never forget him. Sometimes he doubted. Sometimes it seemed like L didn't love him like he said he did.

That took him back. He remembered, clear as day, the first time those words had left L's mouth. So strange and foreign-sounding, from someone like L. It had taken him by surprise. But when considering things as a general overview, the most surprising thing had been that L could feel that way at all. It had started on a fine day, at Light's home, when he had received an unexpected visit from none other than the world's top three detectives, all in one neat and slightly odd package.

* * *

The door clicked open, and Light froze.

_No._

His eyes widened, and the hand holding the pen shook. At first he thought to try and hide the Note, but then he realised it would make things even more obvious. He could always say he was listing names, for the investigation. The door had been locked. How had this person got in? Why weren't they moving? What was going on? The questions overtook Light's panic momentarily and he looked round. L was stood in the doorway.

Immediately he knew: the game was over. L knew he was Kira. Everything was over, everything.

"Light-kun."

Light blinked, first of all at the use of his name, and second at the strange tone in L's voice.

"I hope you'll forgive me. I had to see you, Light-kun." L held up a credit card, and Light realised he had used it to unlock the door.

"Of course, Ryuzaki." Light replied, trying to sound normal. His mind was racing. What was happening?

"May I come in, Light-kun?"

"Yes… yes, please, sit down." Light answered, turning to neatly sweep the Death Note into a normal textbook and place it on his bookshelf, as if he had merely been studying. When L went to sit on the bed - in his usual way, of course - Light closed the door and sat back in his chair, turning it to face L. The detective was staring all around the room… uncannily, his eyes rested for a moment on Ryuk, even though there was no way he could see the shinigami. Light felt a little uneasy. Something about L was strange today. The atmosphere between them seemed to have subtly shifted, though Light couldn't put his finger on it at all.

"What is it you wanted?" He asked, to call L's attention back.

"You, Light-kun." L replied, meeting his eyes with his characteristic dead gaze. There was a pause of silence, in which Light waited for him to expand on this subject. No addition was forthcoming, however, and soon the silence sat between them like a living creature.

"… For what?" Light asked, hoping to engender some sort of response.

"No. I just want you." L answered. His matter-of-fact tone made Light shiver. Even now he sounded calm and clinical. "I've been thinking for some time, and I have realised that, while L needs to find Kira, Ryuzaki has other things on his mind. It is most troubling."

"I don't understand." Light said, although he was beginning to. He was beginning to understand all too well, because he had been thinking the same thing himself.

"Light Yagami. I am in love with you." L said, sounding almost bored.

Light blinked, and stared at him in shock. How could he just come out with something like that? Ryuk, too, stared at the two rivals, captivated by this new turn of events. There was careful silence again, the creature between them trying to grow and fill the room. Light broke it first.

"You love me?" He asked, as if he thought it had all been a joke.

"Yes."

Light stared at him again, longer this time, unable to look away.

"How can you be so sure?" He managed, at last.

"I know what love is. This is love." L replied. "I am not considered to be the best detective in the world for no reason at all, Light-kun. But this is indeed a problem."

"I… I…" Light swallowed, and decided to stick to what might be an easier question. "Why is this a problem?"

"Because you are Kira, Light-kun."

"W-what?" Light stammered. "You're still bringing that up? I've told you, I'm not-"

"You were writing in the Death Note just a moment ago, were you not, Light-kun?"

L's eyes bored into him. Light got the paranoid feeling that this was all just a test.

"No, I was studying. I must keep up with my grades, Ryuzaki. Please do not call me Kira."

"It makes no difference." L replied, putting his head onto one side, like some kind of curious bird. "I only tell you this because I have weighed things in my mind for some time. Since I love you, and you also love me, I have decided I no longer care that you are Kira."

"I love - what are you - Ryuzaki, I -" Light looked down at the floor, taken aback by his lack of an answer. He did not feel himself.

"It is true. Undeniably so. The possibility is ninety nine percent. I have no doubt that I am right. You must accept it, Light-kun."

After a few moments of deliberative silence, Light looked up at him. "Alright. Let's assume that I am in love with you, and that I am Kira. What would happen now?"

"We would embark upon a relationship. I believe that is the usual course of events with young couples."

"I see. But what about the Kira part? You can't tell me that L would let Kira go free. If I were Kira and I admitted it, you would imprison me."

"No. L would imprison Kira, but L would not imprison someone he loves, even if they are Kira. And since I do love you, you are safe."

"What if both of your assumptions are wrong, and I am neither Kira nor in love with you?"

"But you are, Light-kun." L said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I see." Light said. "And what if I do love you, but am not Kira? What then?"

"Then we will be happier yet. But… you _are_. The possibility has reached one hundred percent."

"Do you have evidence?"

"Yes, Light-kun."

"Are you going to tell me what?"

"No."

"I see." Light said. He was thinking desperately, trying to conjure up a way out of this. But something else was tugging at him, something no logical thinking could overcome. Desire. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I will let you continue your work, Light-kun." L said.

Light's eyes shot wide open, thinking he must have misheard. "You will…"

"I will let you be Kira."

"… Why?" Light demanded. "Why would L do a thing like this?"

"Because I am in love. I cannot win in this. If I stop you, I will lose you. But if I allow you to continue, I will lose my reputation. After consideration, I believe the loss of my reputation is not as bad as it seems."

"I don't believe you." Light said suddenly. "This is all a trap. This is all something you've set up to make me confess. But it won't work, Ryuzaki. For two reasons. First, I know you cannot possibly love me. And second, _I am not Kira_."

"I will prove it to you." L said, and handed Light a piece of paper.

For a long time Light sat in silence, staring at him, wondering and wondering how this situation could possibly end. Then he opened the paper, and read the five words written there.

_My name is L Lawliet.

* * *

_

After that day things had never been the same. Light looked across at the man he was in love with, who had now turned to fix him with a vacant stare, and smiled again.

"I have not forgotten, Light-kun. You are chained to my wrist." L said. "It would be hard to forget."

"Good." Light said, leaning forward, his smile turning wolfish. "Otherwise I would have had to remind you."

"You know," L said reflectively, "My memory is deteriorating. I think tonight, when we go into our bedroom, I will forget completely."

"Don't worry." Light laughed quietly. "I have something planned to make sure your memory will come flooding back."

L nodded. "I thought you would, since you are always prepared."

Light crossed the short distance between them and touched a hand to L's hair. "Are you sure you don't feel a touch of amnesia coming on even now?"

"You may be right." L replied. "I think it best you remind now, to be sure."

"Gladly." Light smirked, and hauled L up out of the chair.

Things were going well, when he stopped to consider it. Much better than they could have been. And no one on the investigation team even suspected a thing.


	2. Everlasting

**Well, here's chapter two, already. This is proving quite fun to write :D**

**Thanks goes to Kizzy1337 and WildfireAngel37 for reviewing… hey everyone, please review! I like reviews :3 Plus you will get internet cookies! Oh, and todays title comes from a Manic Street Preachers song… in some ways, it fits the whole L/Light thing quite well. Plus it's sad TT Aaaand I saw them the other day for like the fifteenth time or something so it's ALSO relevant :D**

**I hope no one is confused by the structure - the first and last bits are present day in the story, and the part in the middle is a flashback. Tell me if it's too confusing :3

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Everlasting

The next morning, Light awoke before dawn, to find L still sprawled across his chest. He was awake already - of course he was awake - he was L - but for a long time, neither of them moved. Listening to the sound of each other breathing, they each closed their eyes again, not to sleep, but only to bask in each others' presence.

"The possibility," L said softly, after some time, "Of you making me breakfast today is at eighty five percent."

"Is that so?" Light murmured.

"Yes. And I shall now raise that percentage." L replied, stirring and looking up at Light with his big, dark-ringed eyes. "Please, Light-kun…" He said, doing a fair impression of a begging puppy. Light smiled, in spite of himself.

"Fine." He said. "But you know, you have to get off me first."

"Hmn." L muttered, laying his head back down where it had been. "I'm not hungry yet."

Light's mouth twitched, wanting to let go of the words that were building up inside it. He wasn't sure that he wanted to say what he was thinking, what he was feeling. Eventually, he couldn't stop himself from letting his emotions spill out over his lips, no matter how ill-judged it may or may not have been.

"L… do you think one day we will… lose each other?"

"It is a distinct possibility." L replied. "About eighty percent, I think."

"I don't want you to forget me."

"Of course I won't." L replied. "Even when you are not chained to me. Love is everlasting. I will still think of you even if I reach an old age."

"If?" Light frowned. "Don't you mean when?"

"No, the possibility of my dying before the age of thirty is at around ninety six percent."

"Ninety--? L, that's awful!" Light protested. "Why would you think that?"

"It is obvious to me." L replied. "For a detective such as I am, although the success rate is high, the death rate may prove to be higher."

Light stared at the ceiling. "I don't want you to die."

"Thank you, Kira."

Light sat up suddenly, and pushed L off him. "Don't call me that." He said roughly, and slid out of the bed. He pulled on a shirt, leaving it open, and padded away to the kitchen to make breakfast.

L stayed on the bed, where he had been pushed to, and watched Light through the open door until the chain grew taut. Then he left, and sat on the only sofa in the room, with just enough distance between them that Light could continue making breakfast. He had been thinking a lot about the fact that Light was Kira, and about this deal they had made. He remembered when they had made it. He had given up everything to Light, and now he was wondering if it had been a bad idea.

* * *

_My name is L Lawliet._

Light stared at the paper, and up at L. And down again, and up again. Finally he looked over at Ryuk.

"Is this his real name?" He asked. Ryuk nodded, and sniggered.

Light stared at L for a long time. At his dark-rimmed eyes, his tousled hair and pale skin. L stared back, unafraid, with his heart laid open before Light, awaiting his judgement.

At length, Light looked down at the floor, and crushed the paper in his hand. "Thank you." He said. "For trusting me."

"Oh, I don't trust you." L replied softly. "There is a very high chance that you will kill me now. But I love you."

"Enough to risk your life?" Light said, looking up again, and for some reason there were tears in his eyes. "You would die for me?"

"Yes." L said, and nodded, once.

With a sudden cry Light lunged forwards, and L for a second thought he was going to attack him. Then he felt Light's arms around him and realised it was an embrace.

"Oh, God, L." Light said, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face in L's hair. "Don't you dare ever die for me."

A few hours later they were huddled together on Light's bed, hands twined together as Light carefully held the Death Note away from L.

"If you touch this…" Light said, "You can't go back. Isn't that right, Ryuk?"

Ryuk nodded, grinning in anticipation.

"I want to touch it. I want to know." L replied, reaching out for it.

"Wait." Light said. "You have to be sure. You'll be part of this forever if you touch it now."

"I'm sure, Light-kun." L said, seriously.

"Fine." Light replied, and handed the Note to him.

L stared up at Ryuk, quite taken aback by his appearance. Ryuk chuckled and raised a hand in greeting.

"Hello, Ryuk." L said after a while, inclining his head.

Ryuk only laughed in reply.

"Then… we are together, now?" Light said, meaning it not only as lovers, but as partners.

"Yes." L replied, understanding his meaning, and answering to both questions. "Forever."

"What will we do?"

"What we always have done. You will go on being Kira, and I will go on being L."

"But… you know now. How can you continue to investigate?"

"We can pull the wool over their eyes together. And together… we can rule the world."

Light smiled. This was it, then. The two greatest minds in the world, together, forever. As it should be.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready." Light said softly. L stirred, and swung himself off the sofa. He hadn't bothered to put on a shirt, padding across in just his boxers to climb into a chair. Light deposited a steaming cup of tea in front of him, and followed it with a slice of fruit cake.

"Thank you, Light-kun." L replied, picking up some sugar from the bowl in the centre of the table.

"Wait." Light said, putting his hand over the bowl so that he could not retrieve any more. "You have to say something first."

"What is it you want me to say, Light-kun?" L asked, looking at him all wide-eyes and innocence.

"You know…" Light replied, raising his eyebrows at him.

L smiled. "Alright, Light-kun. I love you. Now can I eat my breakfast in peace?"

"I'd say there's a fairly high percentage of that." Light grinned, lifting his hand off the bowl.


	3. Avalanche

Well, here is part three! I hope you're enjoying this because I am, loads :D

Thanks to everyone who's got this on their alert list, and also to these reviewers: oztan, akane-nechan, LightofaThousandSuns, Anonymous Sister of the Author, and the Carnivorous Muffin! You all now own internet cookies :D Next step up is internet cookies!! (I know… I'm so generous)

Without further ado: Mostly a history catch-up here, trying to tie it to the real storyline as much as possible.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE - Avalanche

Light sat down at the table and watched L stacking sugar cubes, one on top of the other, none of them straight. The impossible structure had to collapse at some point, but it just kept getting higher and higher. Years of practice had made L an expert at balance.

Light lifted his own cup of steaming coffee and drank from it, watching carefully. Sooner or later it would fall. But, with his characteristic calm, L placed a final cube on the very top and then stopped, as if knowing that the next one would topple it. The both of them watched it for a while, then L's eyes flicked up to meet Light's. Slowly, deliberately, without breaking eye contact, L nudge the table slightly and allowed the whole pile to fall. An avalanche of sugar poured over the table, with a few cubes even landing in L's cup. After a few moments of intense silence, L scooped the rest in and began to stir the tea with a silver spoon.

"You could die from eating too much sugar, L." Light grumbled. For a few seconds more there was only the clink, clink, clink as L stirred.

"Why would you say such a thing, Kira?" L said at last.

"Don't call me that." Light replied, almost by reflex. "I'm just concerned about your health."

"But I am risking my health a great deal already. I know who Kira is."

"Well, I'm not going to kill you, so that's not really a risk." Light snapped, a little annoyed by L's reasoning. Always, everything came back to his being Kira. Mind you, it had been a large part of their relationship, already.

* * *

After a while, Light and L had realised that it was impossible to carry on without being closer to each other. When L openly accused Light, it was harder for him to make excuses to be with him. That is, until they came up with the plan.

"We would live together," L had said. "We would be together all the time, and the investigation team would be none the wiser. We would never have to leave each others' side - for months, Light-kun. Just like a normal couple. I've read about it; moving in together is an important step."

Light had frowned. "Sounds great. But how?"

"Well," L said, "We need to make them think I'm investigating you. Which means cameras to follow your every move, and a means of keeping you close by at all times."

"Handcuffs?" Light had said.

"Yes." L nodded. "And special directions from me to Watari, asking him to turn off the cameras at certain points."

Light had chuckled darkly. "Are you sure? I would have thought you'd have preferred to leave them on, L… don't you want to watch us?"

"There are mirrors for that." L answered calmly, ignoring Light's implied accusation that he was a pervert like that. "I do not wish to have Watari watching us."

"You are correct on that point. And I also assumes this rules out any evidence."

L nodded. "Of course. I am ninety-eight percent certain that they will allow this."

"Why only ninety-eight?"

"Matsuda-san is quite stupid. There is always a danger that he will do something unexpected."

"Of course." Light smiled. "Then it's set."

And that evening, L made his demand, and Light reacted with appropriate surprise before agreeing. His father took some persuading, but it was not long before the chains were on and the door to their new apartment closed against all members of the public. L clicked a button on the wall, putting himself through to Watari.

"Turn off the cameras, if you please, Watari-san." He said.

"As you wish, L." Watari replied, sounding weary and disapproving. A whir announced the deactivation of their surveillance system. Light's smiled curved into a wolfish grin.

"My, my, Light-kun." L remarked. "You look like a killer about to strike."

"No, no," Light assured him smoothly, "I am a lover about to strike."

"Show me the difference." L whispered, and Light grabbed him into a kiss.

That night was one of the best of their lives.

It seemed like their plans had caused an avalanche, building up, gathering pace, everything coming together to bring them this one night of togetherness and happiness, finally able to be themselves - the themselves they kept inside. Kira and L, Light and Ryuzaki, changing and shifting, but always interlocked, like yin and yang, two halves of a perfect whole. They completed each other. Nothing could have been more fated.

* * *

"Do you remember our first night here, L?" Light asked suddenly. L took another sip of his tea, and then looked up.

"Yes." He said, showing no flicker of emotion on his pale face.

"I was just thinking of it." Light said, giving him a decidedly hungry look.

"Oh." L replied, and looked back down at his tea, though he could not have failed to guess Light's meaning. They had the day off. It was the weekend and Misa was away on a fashion shoot, and all the others were with their families. It was only natural that they use their time not to 'investigate' - which they did not need to do at all - but to engage themselves in more… recreational activities.

A little annoyed, Light tried again. "Do you have any plans, L? You see, I was thinking of going into the bedroom for the rest of the day."

"Hmm." L said, non-committaly. He took another sip of too-sweet tea.

Light rolled his eyes. He knew what L wanted. He got up from his chair and moved to kneel in front of L, the chain clinking as he did so.

"L," He said, looking up at him with perfectly practised puppy-dog eyes, "Please won't you come with me?"

L set his cup down, and looked down at Light. "Why should I do this?"

"Because I love you. Don't you love me, L?"

L smirked, finally. "Yes, of course I do. Let's go, Light-kun." He said, standing suddenly. He swept Light up into a fireman's left, catching him completely unawares. For a man of his stature, he was surprisingly strong, and carried Light easily to the bedroom. He dumped him down onto the bed, and swung the door shut.

"Watari," He said, pressing one of the buttons that were scattered about the place, "Cameras off, if you please."


	4. Theatre

Chapter four already?! It certainly doesn't feel like it… anyway, now that you're up to date with the 'history' of this fanfic, it's time for the real story to kick in.

Many thanks to all fav-ers and alert-ers, of course, and also to Oztan, Anonoymous Sister of the Author, The Carnivorous Muffin, Tora S. Kitsune, Blaqheartedstar, and LightofaThousandSuns! You all get muffin for reviewing… for this chapter, reviewers will get… hmmm… crumbs from L's cheesecake :D

Anyway, onto the serious stuff…

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR - Theatre

The rest of the team arrived at more or less the same time, except for Matsuda, who was picking up pancakes for a team breakfast. They found Light and L already sat - or crouched - at their computers, the chain stretching as normal between them. Chief Yagami frowned at it for a second before taking his place amongst them.

They were all sat down and working quietly on their own parts of the investigation when the door slammed open.

"Pancakes!!" Matsuda announced loudly, grinning like a moron. The entire team looked across at him, saving L, and then looked back and carried on with their work. His smile faltered a little, but only for a second. He bustled into the kitchen to serve them up, placing a plate in front of all of them and keeping one for himself. He started to munch it enthusiastically, as Chief Yagami and Light also picked up their forks. L was the last to start, but when he did the pancakes were gone in a matter of seconds. Light glanced over momentarily, hiding the grin he wanted to show.

L continued to remain fixed on his computer, typing and typing, the screen reflected in his huge, dark eyes. For a moment Light had to take a step back, to see the situation from the outside, and it made him want to laugh out loud. It was hilarious, really. He and L carried on their little make-believe show in front of all of them, as if the investigation room was a theatre, but in reality it couldn't be further from the truth. Not one of them even suspected, except Watari, and he would never act against L, never. They were protected by their own status - who could suspect that the top student in Japan and the world's top detective were in a relationship? He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face, but he was quick to hide it.

"I've had a breakthrough!" Matsuda exclaimed, suddenly and loudly. Everyone swung round to look at him. "Maybe there are two Kiras!!"

L snorted. "Hardly, Matsuda." He replied, never looking away from the screen. "There is currently one Kira. If there was another, I would know."

Matsuda nodded, looking disappointed. "Oh well." He said, and carried on working.

After a few moments of silence, Matsuda sighed heavily. He was never rewarded for any of his work, only ridiculed or told off. Light's phone began to ring, and Matsuda leapt for it, since he was closest.

"Here you are, Light-san!" He half-shouted, thrusting it towards him. "It's Misa-Misa!"

Light took the phone, inwardly frowning. She was the last person he wanted to speak to, but he had no choice. "Thank you, Matsuda." He said, flipping it open. "Yes, Misa?"

"Light!!" Misa's shrill voice screeched down the line. "Oh, Light, I have missed you! When are you coming round? Do you have to bring that horrible man with you?"

"You mean Ryuzaki?" Light replied calmly, glancing casually at L. He didn't turn, but Light could almost see his ears prick up.

"I hate him, Light. He's creepy and he gets in the way. When can I see you alone?" Misa whined.

"I've told you, Misa, I'm trying to prove my innocence. You will just have to wait."

"But I don't want to wait!" Misa replied. Light could picture her pouting, her blonde pigtails swinging as she bounced on her heels.

"I'm sorry, Misa, but that's the way it is." Light said, running his hands through the back of his hair and leaning back. "You'll just have to wait, like I do."

"But Liiiight-"

"Goodbye, Misa." Light said casually, closing the phone and throwing it back onto the table. It slid across and nearly dropped off the edge, but Matsuda caught it and pushed it back.

L looked around for the first time, to look at Light and give him a slightly reproachful look, making sure that no one else would notice. Light understood what that meant. It meant that he was supposed to keep Misa happy, so that she wouldn't fall out of love with him and tell their secret. But Light just rolled his eyes. Misa was under his control. She would always do as he told her to, no matter how he acted towards her.

Although a few of the others exchanged glances over Light's actions, but none said a word. So long as the investigation carried on they didn't have a care about Light's relationship with Misa, except perhaps for Matsuda, who was somewhat protective of her. And what with the way they always mocked him, he wasn't really inclined to speak up at that moment.

The day carried on, normally. L spent all his time pretending to investigate whilst making sure that his and Light's actions could not be traced back to them, while Light endlessly trawled through Kira fansites, pretending he was looking for clues. Every chance meeting of eyes or brushing of fingers was in fact intentional, their secret signs to each other that this was just a play, and they were just actors. Eventually the sky began to darken outside the window.

"Well," Chief Yagami said, stretching his arms above his head and putting his laptop to one side, "It's the end of the day."

Mogi lifted his own work out of the way and stood, straightening his suit, as the other members of the team followed with various other packing-away movements and noises. Soon they were all ready to leave, and they did so, waving farewell to the two who always remained behind.

As soon as they were gone, L walked over to the nearest intercom point, forcing Light to stumble after him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Light asked, surprised, almost losing his balance.

L didn't reply, but pressed the 'W' on the intercom and spoke into it. "Watari, has everyone gone?"

"Yes, L." Watari's voice crackled through.

"Please turn off the cameras."

"Yes, L." Watari replied, and after a few moments there was the familiar whirr of the surveillance system powering down.

"I have been waiting all day for this." L purred. Light raised his eyebrows enquiringly.

"What is 'this'?" He asked.

"This." L replied, quickly spinning him around and pressing him against the wall for a hard, needy kiss.

Light stared at him after they had broken the kiss. "What's brought this on?" he asked, though not disapprovingly.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Matsuda cursed, as he drove along with Mogi. They were carsharing, to cut down on cost.

"What is it?" The usually silent detective asked.

"My jacket! I left it on the sofa." Matsuda replied, sulking slightly.

"Well, we'll go back." Mogi replied, turning the wheel so that they could return to the apartment.

"Really? Thanks, Mogi!" Matsuda grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"Do you love me, Light?" L asked, pausing with his hands at the buttons on Light's shirt.

"Yes." Light replied, a little breathless from the last kiss.

"Say it."

"I love you, L."

"I know you do." L growled, flicking the buttons open expertly. "You should."

"Do you love me, L?" Light asked, although he, too, knew the answer.

"Light Yagami, I adore you." L replied, pushing his hands through Light's hair, pulling him forward for another kiss.

* * *

Matsuda's eyes widened, his hand on the door handle. He considered walking away and pretending he hadn't heard. But then Mogi would ask why he didn't have the jacket.

He opened the door, and met the startled eyes of L and Light as they looked towards the door, only a few feet from where they stood.

"What's going on?" Matsuda asked.


	5. Horror Show

Another update… well, be thankful I had less homework than I should have this week ;)

Thanks to all watchers, new and old, and to the reviewers: Tora S. Kitsune, the Carnivorous Muffin, Kagome-Chn LP, Shadow-L-Chan, Anonymous Sister of the Author, strawberry poo kmoo, Blaqheartedstar, Amorpheus, and oztan. Crumbs from L's cheesecake for all of you :3

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE - Horror Show

"What's going on?" Matsuda asked.

For a second there was absolute silence and stillness as all three of them stared in shock at each other. Then L let go of Light's hair and took a step away, as Light drew his shirt closed around him.

"Matsuda…" Light began, quick to react as ever, but he found he could offer no plausible explanation.

"This is not…" L began, but he, too, found himself floundering.

"…What I think?" Matsuda finished for him. "It is. I heard you. You love each other?"

"Matsuda, look…" Light tried again.

"No_, you_ look." Matsuda replied, stepping inside and closing the door. "I'm not stupid! You all treat me like I am, but I'm not! I know what I heard, and I know what I saw. You can't talk me into thinking I didn't."

"I know that." L replied, taking a step towards him. "You would not be a detective if you were stupid."

Light saw what he was doing, and quickly caught on. "Yeah, Matsuda, we know you're clever. That's why we wanted you on the team. If we didn't, we could have had you reassigned right at the beginning."

"That isn't what we're discussing!" Matsuda replied. "I don't care what you think of me. The fact is that the two of you… are in love."

Light stopped trying to flatter him, and hung his head. It looked like there was no way out of this one. He opened his mouth to try one last time, but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Yes. We do." L said, simply.

Light glanced over at him, somehow loving him even more for admitting that to someone else, and for the way he stood with his head held high and stared Matsuda in the eye. Light went to stand next to him, and took hold of his hand.

"We do." He agreed.

"Then I have to inform Chief Yagami." Matsuda stated.

"No!" Light gasped, feeling the world shift under his feet. If his father knew, everything would change. Soichiro would never accept it. Never allow it. It wasn't just that the investigation was put into jeopardy, but also that his son was gay… the Chief would be furious. He would put a stop to it immediately. He would…

Ligth fell to his knees, relinquishing any thoughts of dignity or control to beg. "Please, Matsuda. He would tear us apart. He would never let us be together!"

"Light!" L said, surprised at him. He dropped into his normal sitting position on the floor, more to comfort Light than to mirror his sentiment.

"I'm sorry, Light, but he has to know."

"No!" Light felt tears gathering in his eyes. They had been so, so careful, and now everything was crumbling away, and he couldn't bear it. "Please, I'll do anything, anything at all! I can't lose him! I can't…"

"Light-kun." L murmured, putting an arm around him. "Don't cry."

"But I…" Light stared beseechingly up at Matsuda. He was going blurry, becoming obscured.

"Matsuda-san, please sit down. Let us talk." Light said calmly.

"Well…" Matsuda looked at Light's teary face and sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you." L said. "Now, Light-kun, you must calm down and sit also."

Light nodded miserably and followed the two of them through to the sofas, where they all sat. Light collected himself, and turned back to Matsuda.

"Listen, Matsuda… there's nothing good can come of this, if you tell my father. It will destroy everything."

"What do you mean?" Matsuda frowned.

"I'll be thrown off the team, and so will L. Between us we're the best investigators here, you won't catch Kira without us. He'll go on killing forever, because of you. Maybe he'll even get to the investigation team, in time. He'll almost certainly get to us, since we won't have the warnings you get any more. You'll kill us, Matsuda."

Matsuda started to protest, but L cut him off.

"That's not all, Matsuda-san. I won't be able to investigate as L ever again. L will lose his reputation, and that means Watari will too. Not to mention Misa-san."

"Misa-Misa?" Matsuda gasped. He hadn't thought about how this could affect his favourite little starlet.

"Yes, Misa…" Light said, sadly. "She won't have me any more, she'll break off the engagement. It will break her heart. Maybe she won't be able to work as much any more, if she's heartbroken… plus this will affect her reputation, as well."

"Oh, no…" Matsuda murmured, finding himself in a real quandary now.

"There's one other thing, too." L said, looking at Light.

"Yes. We… won't be together any more." Light replied, then looked at L to whisper, "And that would break my heart. I don't think I could go on."

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, their hearts laid bare through those windows. Then they turned back to Matsuda, who was now wearing a very worried expression.

"Well, I don't want Misa-Misa to be hurt… and we must carry on the investigation, of course… and I don't want to hurt either of you… or have the Chief angry with you…" He sighed. "So it doesn't look like I _can_ tell anyone."

"So you won't?" Light asked eagerly.

"No. I won't." Matsuda replied, sounding weary.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Matsuda." Light smiled. "You won't regret it. We'll never underestimate you again."

"That's right." L added. "You were the only person to ever even guess. That's worth something."

Matsuda stood up, and started towards the door. "Well… Mogi's waiting." He said, by way of excuse, and left the room.

Light sighed, relieved, and looked up at L, but the detective was looking elsewhere. At Matsuda's jacket, which was still on top of the chair.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Mogi grumbled, as Matsuda got back into the car.

"Sorry, Mogi-san. I was just talking to Light." Matsuda replied, trying to sound casual.

"What's going on? You sound strange." Mogi noted. "And where is your jacket?"

"… Oh." Matsuda said guiltily. "Well, I guess it… wasn't there like I thought."

Just as he finished saying this, there was a tap at his window. Mogi pressed a button beside him and the window rolled down, to reveal L standing there holding the jacket.

"You forgot this." He said emotionlessly.

"Oh, right. Thanks!" Matsuda said sheepishly. Mogi rolled his eyes and began to drive away.

* * *

When L returned, Light was sat on the couch, huddled around a cup of tea, and there was another waiting for him on the table. He took it and, with great ceremony, filled it with eight or nine sugar cubes, then sat down next to him. Light glanced at him, and then shifted so that he could lean on L's shoulder.

"That was close." He said, after some time.

"Yes, Light-kun." L replied.

They sat in silence for a while longer, both of their minds working like bees in a hive.

"Did you mean that?" Light asked, eventually.

"What?"

"About not going on without me."

"Yes. Did you?"

"Of course."

Light closed his eyes, and smiled. The day had been like some kind of horror show, but when it had an ending like this, who could complain?

"Shall we go to bed?" He asked, grinning.

"I was beginning to feel a little tired." L conceded.

"Shame. I wasn't planning on sleep." Light chuckled, and stood up, waiting for L to follow.


	6. Nevermore

Well, I'm on Easter holidays from now on, so expect more frequent updates :)

Many thanks to everyone reading, and the following reviewers may have scraps of Matsuda's jacket that he left behind: ReidMorgan, LightofaThousandSuns, sasunaru-lover1029, oztan, firelunamelody, TwoSightsofJustice, and Anonymous Sister of the Author. The Carnivorous Muffin may have the pockets, for all those amusing images of Misa :D (What does Matsuda keep in his pockets? I'm sure I don't know.)

A slight change this chapter, with more focus on the other characters…

* * *

CHAPTER SIX - Nevermore

Matsuda shook his head and held up a hand. "No, Misa-Misa, I think I've had enough." He said, looking at the pile of empty beer bottles on their table. Mogi was there, too, but Matsuda had drunk more than either of them. 

"You're such a spoil-sport." Misa pouted. "Why don't you want to drink with us?"

"I have been drinking, but I should slow down." Matsuda protested feebly.

"Why aren't you any fun?" Misa whined, hanging onto his arm like a child.

"Well… alright, one more, then…" Matsuda said reluctantly, finding himself unable to protest any more. Mogi rolled his eyes, but said nothing as Misa ran off to the bar.

Matsuda looked at him, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, you saw her! How could I resist?!" He said defensively, as if Mogi had said something. The other detective simply raised his eyebrows the minutest fraction and continued to watch him.

Misa soon arrived back with a fresh round of drinks - including an orange juice for herself, which Matsuda thought was hardly fair - and ordered Matsuda to drink up. He did so immediately, after which she shrieked in joy and ran to fetch him another beer (conveniently swiping his wallet on the way, he couldn't help but notice.) Fairly soon Matsuda felt his self-control slipping away, and things began to make less and less sense.

"No, but, what I mean, is, is, right," He said slowly, "Yeah. You see? I knew you'd see. You're a g- a g- a good girl, Misa-Misa."

"I'll be back in a moment." Mogi said suddenly, lifting up his vibrating cell phone to show to the other two, and slipping away from their table. Matsuda attempted to raise a bottle in salute, but only succeeded in pouring it over his own hand.

"I'm glad you're working with my Light, Matsuda!" Misa giggled at him. "This is so funny!"

"N-not your Light." Matsuda slurred, attempting to wipe his hand dry with the bottle.

"Excuse me?" Misa said, her tone taking on only the slightest hint of iciness.

"He's not your… Light." Matsuda repeated, taking another swig of beer. "Hey, she's cute. Do you think she likes me? She's looking a' me."

Misa glanced around to the woman he was talking about, then leaned forward impatiently. "What are you talking about, Matsuda-san?"

"Girl. Pretty. Nice pair of--"

"_No_, you stupid boy. What were you saying about Light?"

"Oh, yeah. Well he's… he's in love with… with that man." Matsuda said sleepily. "He's… he's… he's… you know. Yeah. L. I like you. Do you like me, Misa-Misa? You're my favourite pop star."

Misa stared at him, not moving. "You're a liar." She whispered finally.

"No, 'm… I've got all your CDs… listen all the time…" Matsuda replied, slowly sliding down in his seat.

Misa shook her head in frustration. Matsuda was useless. She felt sure he had made it up, but now he was too drunk to tell her anything. She sighed impatiently and stood up.

"I am going to phone Light-kun." She announced, storming to the door.

Mogi returned moments later, and looked down at the seemingly empty table, confused. "Matsuda?" He said, and was answered with a muffled groan. He ducked his head under the table and saw the other man, sprawled across the floor with a bottle still clutched in one hand.

"M-Mogi…" Matsuda said, grinning foolishly. "Come see the floor."

"Where is Misa?"

"She… didn't believe me! Went for… for… Light. Phone." Matsuda slurred, attempting to pull himself up and failing miserably.

"Right." Mogi replied, and left him, going to the door to look for Misa.

* * *

"Light!!" Misa shrieked down the phone, as he reluctantly answered.

"What is it? Misa, it's late."

"What are you doing with L?" She demanded.

"I'm… right now? I'm attempting to sleep. If you're talking about the chains, then--"

"You're sleeping with him?!" Misa replied.

"What? No, I meant-"

"You're sleeping with him_, aren't you_?!" 

"NO! Misa, no!" Light gasped, completely taken by surprise. She sounded so vicious.

"Matsuda says-"

Light groaned inwardly. "Matsuda's an idiot."

"He's drunk and he told me that you two are-"

"He's drunk? Then he must be making it up, Misa. We're getting married, remember? Why would I be with anyone else, least of all L?"

"Oh… but, Light…" Misa said, starting to be convinced.

"Yes?"

"You're always with him."

"We're…" Light took a deep breath to stop the utter frustration creeping into his voice. "We're chained together, Misa. It's necessary. You know that."

"I know, but…"

"What?"

"I want to see you alone."

Light sighed. "I'll see what I can do, alright, Misa? But no promises."

* * *

On the other side of the phone line, Light ran his hands through his hair and looked down at L. After a few moments of silence, he picked his shirt up from where it lay on the bed and put it back on, shaking L's hands off his hips.

"We're not having sex tonight, are we." L said flatly, sounding a little annoyed.

"Matsuda got drunk. He told Misa." Light replied. "I think I can repair this, though."

He looked back round, and was rewarded with a look of shock on L's face. Quickly, though, it disappeared, and the detective resumed his ordinary manner.

"Well, you had better, otherwise this will be the end of us." He said, and then a darker, more humourous look crossed over his face. "Quoth the raven, nevermore."

"Do you have to be so morbid?" Light snapped.

"How will you do it, then?"

"Well, I have a plan, but you have to agree to it first." Light said, sitting back down to lay out his ideas.

* * *

"Well, Misa, how is the meal?" Light asked, smiling.

"It's lovely, Light!" Misa half-sang. She was twirling her hair round a finger, and giggling. It was all Light could do to keep up a polite façade.

"I'm glad." Light replied. He tried to reach for his drink, but the chain pulled tight and a clunk came from the other side of the closed door behind him.

"Light-kun, don't pull so hard." L's muffled voice said, and Light felt the chain pull his arm back. He sighed, as Misa pouted.

"Why is he still chained to you?" She whined.

"Misa, we're doing an investigation." Light told her for the umpteenth time. He was tired of explaining. She was so _dumb_. How could she _ever_ think he would go for her?

Misa lowered her voice to a whisper suddenly. "Light, when are you going to kill him?" She asked.

"What?"

"So that we can be together. That's your plan, isn't it?"

"Oh… yes." Light whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially. "As soon as the chains are off, Misa. Then we'll be together."

Misa giggled and clasped her hands together in glee. "Yay, Light!" She exclaimed, and carried on eating happily.

Light rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. This was ridiculous. How did he get stuck in such an impossible infuriating situation?


	7. Offering

So. You know when I said I'd be updating more frequently? That was actually a lie. Sorry!

Thanks to everyone who read again, and to reviewers TwoSightsofJustice, SasuneUchicha, The Carnivorous Muffin, Amorpheus, Anonymous Sister of the Author, Sora pwns x3, UnknownZero, Sasunaru-lover1029, oztan and Adrienne! Each of you gets an empty beer bottle, as drunk from by Matsuda :3

There is a small amount of timeline tweaking here, but not so much as to completely deviate from the original. (Don't kill me!)

Without further ado!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN - OFFERING

That morning, although they woke up at almost exactly the same moment, neither of them stirred or spoke. It had always been rare for L to sleep, and waking up together was something of an occasion. But that wasn't the reason. They wanted to stay in each others' arms a little longer, because they knew it was almost at an end.

"Well." Light said, after a time. He shifted slightly, and then moved L over so that they swapped positions, and the world's best detective had his head laid on his chest. With one hand he stroked through the unruly ebony locks, and for once L did not squirm away or make some noise of complaint.

After two hours of quiet, a loud ringtone sounded through the apartment, forcing them both to stir. Since L knew it would be Watari trying to get his attention, he got out of the bed, letting Light stay. They had pushed the bed up next to the door, and the phone was on the wall on the other side, so the chain would just about reach. He looked around for some clothes, found Light's shirt, and threw it on without bothering to do up the buttons. He padded out of the room in search of the phone.

Light watched him go and then closed his eyes for a moment. This day was almost too painful, too bittersweet. He loved L. Truly, he loved him. But the cause of Kira was far bigger than any one person's love, even if that one person was the god himself. The world was still rotten, still full of worthless people. His job was not done, it needed to continue. If Misa told anyone about his relationship with L, the truth would come out. And she would tell everyone, unless L died. So he had to die.

Light opened his eyes again, to see the sunlight catching the dancing motes of dust in the still bedroom. He knew what he had to do. This day would be a final offering, a farewell. He had to give L the last, best day of his life. He would have to wait a while - a few weeks, a month - after today before he could do it, but he would have to do it. The chances of them getting a whole day alone together after this were slim. Slim to none. This was his last opportunity to prove that he really did love L, and that he was only killing him out of necessity.

This last painful day.

L re-entered the room, still wearing the shirt and hanging on to the phone in one hand, in that odd way of his.

"It was Watari." He said, sounding a little more down than usual.

Light nodded. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know if I'd changed my mind about tomorrow."

"And what did you say?"

"What I had to." L said, climbing back onto the bed and leaning against Light's shoulder. "Tomorrow, the chain comes off."

Light pulled L closer against him, embracing him tightly. Part of him had hoped that L would have changed his mind, extended their time together. But still, he had known it was impossible. Soichiro, for one, would never accept it. There was not even any excuse.

"I'm going to miss this." Light said, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. Not because of the chain. Because of what would happen after.

Hearing the slight break in his voice, L lifted his head, and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "We'll find a way, Light-kun." He said. "We'll find a way."

"I know." Light answered, but he was afraid his eyes would give away what he was thinking. He pulled L into a kiss and closed them so that their secret was hidden.

"In another time, another place," He said, once the kiss was broken, "We would be together always."

"I know." L replied. "It will be so. When the investigation has faded away into insignificance, when everyone worships Kira so much there's no point any more, then we will be together until our last days."

"No." Light breathed, hating to shatter this dream but knowing he must. "That will never happen. For that to happen, everyone on the investigation team would have to die. Misa, too. Everyone but us. We would build our lives on gravestones."

"Is that not what we have already done, Kira?" L said, expressionlessly.

"No." Light said, and looked away. "No. This room was founded on love."

"Perhaps you are right." L murmured, and laid his head down on Light's chest again.

They lay in silence again for a while, and then Light began to toy with L's hair again.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, eventually.

"Nothing." L sighed. "Just this."

"Alright." Light replied. _I will let you have this_, he thought. _Today is yours. Today we'll do whatever you want to._

They began to talk softly, to build a fantasy future where they would spend the rest of their lives. They described homes and chose countries, bought cars and built up friends all around themselves, and then agreed that all of that was really unnecessary, and all they needed was each other. They thought up conversations with others, Light's father telling them he was happy for them and he accepted them, Misa saying she was over Light and gave them her blessing. Matsuda asking if they were going to go to another country and get married or adopt children. Mogi just looking at them silently, and giving them a smile and shaking their hands, while Aizawa congratulated them. They imagined what they would say in reply. Everything seemed laid out before them in a haze of summer sunshine and happy endings. They smiled at each other, caught up in their dream of a thing that could never be, would never be.

Hours passed, and the sun passed high overhead, the shadows in the room slowly moving around to the opposite of their earlier positions. L sighed.

"Light-kun," He said, "What I would really like right now is some strawberry cheesecake and tea."

Light smiled a sad little smile, and the two of them got up and dressed lightly. They went through to the kitchen together, the chain of their fate still holding them together physically. L sat down while Light prepared the food. He cut a large slice of the cake, larger than normal, and even took some for himself. L made a tall tower of sugar cubes, watching his every move, waiting. They ate together in silence. Eventually they just sat back, and looked at each other.

"Light-kun," L said, "I want you to know. I never liked Kira. But as soon as I met Light Yagami I fell in love. There was never any percentage but one hundred for that."

Light smiled. "L," He said in return, "There is no one in the world I would rather have catch Kira than you."

"It's good that you didn't kill me, then, Light-kun." L murmured. "If you had it would have been one of my heirs here, and they would catch you instead."

Light looked into his eyes, and knew. L wanted him to say he would never kill him. That he loved him too much. He looked down at his empty plate, and the crumbs that had fallen around it. He reached out and grasped L's hand. He couldn't say it.

"I love you." He told him, and L nodded, and he squeezed the hand tighter.

"I know." He said.

* * *

The next morning they were awoken early. They had only a few moments together before they had to get up, dress themselves, and welcome the other members of the investigation team. They waited until everyone was assembled before calling Watari in.

He entered with the slow pace of an old man, but for L and Light it was too quick, far too quick. He held up a set of keys and, without looking at each other, they both offered up their hands. With a sharp clink, both of their wrists were unchained. The chain fell to the floor between them, a dead thing.

"Well, Light, now you can finally go home." Soichiro beamed. "This is good news!"

"Yes." Light said numbly. "The best."

Nothing really happened this chapter, did it? Well... sorry :D Next time there will be more action!


	8. Terminal

Aha! A quick update at last! Just when you least expected it :D

I almost had a heart attack myself while writing this… right after I finished it I had to move my laptop, and I accidentally pressed the delete button while the whole text was highlighted D: Thank god for ctrl + z! Also, since there is only one chapter left for this… (agh so sad T..T) … it would be great if you would go vote on the poll in my profile :D

Thanks, as is traditional, to all readers, especially the reviewers: The Carnivorous Muffin, SasuneUchiha, Two Sights of Justice, Blaqheartedstar, Amorpheus, Anonymous Sister of the Author, oztan, Sasunaru-lover1029, Shadow-L-Chan and LightofaThousandSuns. You can all have a link of the chain which, sadly, is no more D:

So! Well, I first have to say… Sorry. But I can't change everything in the original, now, can I?

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT - TERMINAL

"Well, Light?" Misa screeched down the phone.

Light sighed. He'd been avoiding her as much as he could but it had finally become impossible. She wasn't going to let the matter drop until she had an answer.

"Alright, Misa." He said unwillingly, knowing it was the only response that would keep her quiet.

"Good. I'm keeping my Death Note, and Rem told me it's all the evidence I need against you, so you better do it." Misa said, sounding sulky. "I know you already have his name so there's no excuse now."

"Yes, I'll do it, Misa." Light said. "Please, let me go now. I have to work."

Ignoring the shrill cries from the other end of the line, Light took the phone away from his ear and ended the call. In truth, he didn't have to work at all. But what he had to do was far more important. He couldn't bear to talk to Misa while he did this. This was something he had to do alone, except for Ryuk, staring silently over his shoulder. He ran his hands through his hair and opened the Death Note, laying it out in front of him and picking up a pen. He wrote a date and a time, and then:

_The Shinigami Rem writes his name into her Death Note; he dies a short time later of a heart attack, in the arms of Light Yagami._

He hesitated, for what seemed an age, but at last he moved the pen forward again and wrote two more words above all the others.

_L Lawliet._

Now that it was done he felt sick. He closed the book and pushed it away from him. "Take it, then." He said to Ryuk. "Take it back to whoever was keeping it. I don't even want to know any more. It's done. Just take it."

Ryuk gave him an odd look, but he took it all the same, and left Light to himself. After a few hours, when he was quite sure he was alone, and no one was watching any more, he let the tears fall down his cheeks, aware that he had just broken more than one heart.

* * *

Days passed, and with Misa shrieking in his ear Light began to feel worse and worse. He knew what was coming. Only he. No one could help him with this grief and pain over something that hadn't even happened yet. No one could help him come to terms with himself.

Finally, the date arrived. Sitting at his computer screen in the investigation centre, Light had never felt more alone or apprehensive. He knew it was coming. He knew how. He felt sorry about Watari, too, but there was nothing else to be done. Words flashed through his head, and pictures after them in swift succession, tormenting him, torturing him, because he knew there was now nothing he could do to stop it.

"_Light Yagami. I am in love with you."_

"_I have decided I no longer care that you are Kira."_

"_L… do you think one day we will… lose each other?"_

"_The possibility of my dying before the age of thirty is at around ninety six percent."_

"_You would die for me?"_

"_Don't you love me, L?"_

"_Do you love me, Light?"_

Light put a hand to his head in a desperate attempt to stop all the memories. He didn't want them any more. They hurt too much. He looked up at the clock. Time was speeding on, with quite literally terminal velocity. He wanted the clock to stop so that he could go on in this moment forever, and be with L for as long as he wished. He wanted not to be Kira any more. He wanted to stop it somehow, stop it all from happening and throw himself to the wolves in place of L, throw himself to the world, and show them their god once and for all. He wanted everything to just _stop_, so that their dream future could really happen. But even as these thoughts flooded his mind he rejected them. He could do nothing else. This course of action had been set in stone from the moment L had told him his name, because how could any other thing be the outcome? For, as two men locked in combat to the death, L had effectively given Light the knife and torn away his armour and pointed out his heart, and said, "Strike me here." Light had no other choice.

He stopped the flow of memories and raised his head again to look at the clock. Everyone was rushing around but he was barely aware. Only a few minutes were left. How to say a lifetime's love in a few minutes? It was impossible. It couldn't be done, so he kept silent, and waited for Rem to do her piece. He could feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage. Just as L's would cease to do. He looked over to the mess of dark hair he had run his hands through so many times, and the white shirt he had so often removed, and that strange way of sitting that L had even when on his own, and the spoon held daintily in one hand as if it were thing of suspicion and disgust…

As he watched, as if in slow motion, the spoon fell to the floor, and he knew the time had come.

He rushed forward and caught L as he fell, cradling him in his arms. Everything stopped around them. Watari was gone. The others were too slow to react. For that one moment, Light and L were the only thing that existed in a world of pain and sorrow. And in that moment, before anyone else was close enough to hear, or to see L's lips moving, he whispered his final message to Light Yagami.

"I still love you."

Light saw his eyes slowly closing, and felt him slipping away. Everything was falling.

_The Shinigami Rem writes his name into her Death Note; he dies a short time later of a heart attack, in the arms of Light Yagami._

Light felt the exact moment of L's death. He knew, as soon as the last breath left his body, and the last shudder passed through him. He felt his heart break.

Light Yagami threw back his head and screamed, and even after years had passed, he could never forgive himself for taking the life of the only one he would ever love. He could never console himself with thoughts of victory or defeat of his obstacles. This was no victory.

Kira was stronger than ever, but Light Yagami had lost the most important part of himself. Inside L's coffin lay not one, but two shattered hearts.


	9. Eternal

AN is at the bottom this time round :)

* * *

CHAPTER NINE - ETERNAL

After the funerals of L and Watari, the investigation continued, with Light becoming the new L. The world was unaware of what had happened, and indeed, most of the investigation team still did not fully understand. They probably never would.

After a few weeks, Soichiro decided that the time had come to approach his son. The rest of the team had discussed it, and they all felt it was right, since L and Light had seemed so close. Light had showed so much grief at his passing that their friendship could not be disputed. Only Matsuda offered nothing to the conversation. He knew what he knew, but he was also aware that it was the wrong time to reveal it. L was in the ground. There could be no reason for him to tell them what he knew. It was some comfort to him to know that L could trust him with this, even in death.

So, with heavy heart, Soichiro approached Light one afternoon, and handed him a key on a small ring. "Son," He said, "It is time for you to clear out L's things."

Light stared down at the key in his hand for a while, unreadable emotions passing across his face. Eventually he lifted his head and met his father's eyes, and simply nodded, and that was enough.

The rest of the team avoided Light for the rest of the day. They had learned to understand the blank look on his face, the way he would pause midway through typing and stare at the screen as if unaware of what it said. For weeks now, ever since the funeral, he had been like this, distant and cold and sad. They were sure he would get better with time, especially with Misa by his side, but it was clear that he had been deeply affected by L's death.

Matsuda watched him as he left the offices early, to go to L's old place. It made him sad, too, when he saw Light like this, because he alone of the whole team knew why he was so upset. He knew of their secret love and, like the romantic that he was, it brought a tear to Matsuda's eye to think of a love cut so terribly short. Of course, even he could never guess the bitter truth, that L had died by Light's own hand, keeping his secret identity in utter faithfulness right up until his death. That was true love. There had been no desire in L to reveal Light as Kira, to shame him, to make sure he would lose by telling the team just when he thought he had won. Things between them had gone too far for that.

Light unlocked the door of the empty apartment and entered, feeling trepidation as to what he would find. The rooms inside were dusty. He saw with little surprise that L did not even own a bed. The place was full of high-tech equipment and locked drawers, and everything was coated with a fine sheen of the dust that had had no one living to disturb it in over a month.

He walked through the rooms, briefly looking each one over, and decided to start in what seemed to have been L's private miniature investigation centre. He wished he had known the L that lived here, alone, with Watari just next door if he ever needed him. He wished he had come here while L was alive, and seen him in this environment, which even now had a decisively unique air about it, as if no one other than L could ever live there.

He turned around in the centre of the room, sighing. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned it off, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone, especially not Misa. It was her who had driven him to this. God, how he wished he could kill her. But she was necessary to him, and her life would be short anyway; she had made deals with the Shinigami one too many times.

As he looked back up, something out of place caught his eye - an envelope, resting against one of the monitors, neatly nestled in between it and the keyboard. Frowning, he picked it up, and read the name on the front.

_Light Yagami._

Rather than read it there and then, he walked through to what seemed to be some sort of lounge, though a bizarre one. There was one two-seater sofa, one chair, one table. One large surveillance deck, filled with different screens and control panels. Light took a seat on the sofa and slowly, carefully opened the letter. He recognised the handwriting already. It was L's, of course. A bitter longing welled up in him as he considered that this could have been the last thing L wrote. He read it slowly, savouring every word, every stroke of the pen.

_Dear Light-kun,_

_This is L. If you are reading this, there is a ninety-five percent chance that I am dead. If, however, I am not dead, and you are reading this because of the five percent chance that you will break into my home when I am not around, please stop reading now. Thank you._

_So. I am dead, and you have killed me. Don't be surprised. You are supposed to be intelligent. Of course I knew that you would kill me. That is why I have made sure you will be caught._

_You thought you were free, didn't you? Well, here is one last message from L to Kira: you have lost. I may be dead, but my heirs are not. Since I am dead, Watari is too, and thus all the files you could have used to find them are irretrievably lost to you. You will not find them. They will find you. Each of them was a prime candidate to be L, and now there are three Ls and only one Kira. They will discover you, and they will be the death of you. I swear this. The percentage is ninety-nine point nine percent, Kira. Do you dare to risk that nought point nought one of a chance? Now that I am dead they will chase you not for justice, but for vengeance, and for glory. With your death a new L will emerge, your destroyer. I look forward to it._

_Now that Kira has had his message, do not stop reading. The rest of this letter is for Light Yagami._

_Allow me to speak frankly, if I may. I have always known that you would kill me. From the second I realised my love for you I also realised my fate. When I walked into your bedroom and confessed my feelings, I was fully aware of the consequences of my actions. There was no doubt in my mind as to what would happen. It was as plain to me as the love written all over your face, even though you could not see it yourself. You are lucky that I could, Light-kun. You should be grateful. Without my sacrifice, we could never have been together._

_Which leads me on to this. I love you, Light-kun. I do not care that you have broken my heart, in the most literal of senses. I do not care for the loss of my body or my physical presence; as I have told you, such a detective as I must die young. No, I no longer care for that. All I wish is that you had given us more time. The best days of my life were spent chained to you, Light-kun. I long to return to those days, but it cannot be done._

_We can never return to what we were. I am glad I do not have to live to see you marry Misa, or fall for someone else. That would truly break my heart. I hated her. So dumb and blonde and pretty and female. Why did you keep her near you? Why did you not just kill her? And now she has pushed you to this. She killed us, just as surely as you killed me. Yes, I am bitter. I think I have a right to be._

_But I will not waste my words on her. Instead, think of this: remember the last day we spent together in chains, before all of this happened. Weren't we happy then, Light-kun? Weren't we free? I like to think so. Thank you, Light-kun, for the best day of my life._

_My final message to you is this. I do not forgive you for slaughtering millions of people. I do not forgive you for believing you are a god. I do not forgive you for choosing Misa, and your power, over me. But I do forgive you for killing me._

_Light Yagami, I wait for you. Perhaps, when you die, as you fall into the nothingness that the Shinigamis promised you, just for a second our spirits may meet and our hands may brush once again. That is what I will wait for._

_Yours eternal,_

_L Lawliet._

Light let the sheets of paper fall from his hands to the floor. The black letters were already shifting and blurring, melting away under the force of his tears. He lifted his head, sobbing uncontrollably, and raised his hands to his face.

"Oh god, L…" He murmured. "What did I do to you? What did I do to us?"

He swept the letter up again and re-read it, his eyes pausing on a certain line._ I love you, Light-kun_. He clasped the letter to his chest, to his heart, emotion pouring through him. Finally, through great gasping sobs, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" He cried out, hoping that wherever he was, L would hear him. "And I love you!"

Outside the window, rain began to softly fall, and Light turned his head to look at it. It seemed to him that L had heard, and he was crying, too, and he just wanted Light to know.

"I love you." He whispered again.

* * *

Phew. It's all over at last.

While writing this, I was listening to 30 Seconds to Mars acoustic tracks from MTV live O..O They're so good, and haunting. Especially The Kill, and The Story. And Was It A Dream?. So, all of them XD They just fit this ending well, is all.

Anyway, so now that it's finished there are some things to say:

1. Please go vote on my poll, on my profile :) I can't decide what to write, y'see…

2. Look at the first letter of each chapter title. Notice anything special? ;)

3. THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed, watched, or favourited this, especially those who were here for every chapter. You made me update quicker, see :D and as you probably know yourselves, reviews are like food for a starving author… om nom nom…

Now, nothing much left… except to say I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yes, and sorry about L dying and all… I have to say it was my personal least favourite part D:

And a final thank you for the reviews from Anonymous Sister of the Author, Sasune-Uchiha, Quarter Queen, Shadow-L-Chan, The Carnivorous Muffin, Oztan, Shadowindesire, TwoSightsOfJustice, fouloldron, How-to-die-swiftly, Aria, Fantabulous, and Jinsane226.

See you next time!


End file.
